disneyplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Planes/Gallery
This page consists of the images and videos from the movie Planes, as well as the different teaser images produced in advance of the film's August 9, 2013 release date. Posters PLANES FILM VertPoster 550 11.jpg|Theatrical poster Planes_maxi_poster.jpg|Maxi Poster Romanian_Poster.jpg|''Planes'' poster in Romanian Planes-Poster-2u.jpg|UK Poster Planes-Flight-Stuff-Poster.jpg Come_Fly_With_Me.jpg A_Need_For_Speed.jpg Thy've_Got_Altitude_.jpg 46f7ae8.jpg|Spanish poster featuring Dusty and Skipper 7fdaa79.jpg|Spanish poster featuring Dusty and Ripslinger Brave Pizza Planet Truck - Pixar Post Screencap.jpg|Italian poster Lentsikat.jpg|Finnish poster RU.jpg|Russian Poster Planes_Poster_3.jpg Japanese_p..jpg|Japanese Poster - プレーンズ Planes-poster-five-planes.jpg Luft-Hoheit.jpg|German Poster Luft-Akrobaten .jpg|Luft-Akrobaten (The Flight Stuff) Über-Flieger (A Need For Speed).jpg|Über-Flieger (A Need For Speed) Wolken-Kratzer (They've Got Altitude) .jpg|Wolken-Kratzer (They've Got Altitude) Planes HK.jpg|Planes in Cantonese Version (飛機總動員 - 8月22日 飛到戲院) Czech.jpg|Czech Poster (Letadla) Planes 900x6001.jpg planes-samoleti-na-disni-plakat.jpg|Bulgarian Poster Metosim.jpg|Hebrew Poster 비행기 (飛行機).jpg|Korean Poster - 비행기 (飛行機) planes_ver15_xlg.jpg disney-planes-poster-630x947.jpg|Australian Poster Planes-cover-locandina.jpg|Italian Poster Planes-cover-locandina-3.jpg Planes german Poster.jpg|German Poster "Vintage" Posters Planes_vintage_poster_asia.jpg|China Planes_vintage_poster_germany.jpg|Germany Planes_vintage_poster_iceland.jpg|Iceland Planes_vintage_poster_india.jpg|India Planes_vintage_poster_mexico.jpg|Mexico Planes_vintage_poster_nepal.jpg|Nepal Planes_vintage_poster_us_.jpg|The United States of America Planestokyo.jpg|Tokyo Planesparis.jpg|Paris Soaring Thoughts Prost.jpg With Teamwork The Sky's The Limit!.jpg Let Courage Fuel Your Adventures!.jpg Laughter Is The Only Fuel You Need!.jpg Friends Are The Wind Beneath Your Wings!.jpg Don't Be Afraid To Set Your Own Course..jpg Having A Bad Day? Laugh It Off!.jpg Be Courageous, It's Contagious! .jpg Make History, Soar To Adventure..jpg Make Every Day An Adventure.jpg Teamwork Takes You To New Heights!.jpg Courage Takes Flight.jpg 1 Week.jpg Some Planes Have So Much Baggage..jpg Let Your Courage Soar!.jpg Be Your Friend's Biggest Cheerleader!.jpg Tomorrow.jpg Own It Now.jpg Happy Thanksgiving!.jpg Travel With "Planes" 1.jpg "You Leave Me No Choice. I Swish My Cape At You.".jpg Travel With "Planes" 2.jpg Let Laughter Fuel Your Adventures!.jpg La Aventura Me Llama.jpg|La Aventura Me Llama (Espãnol) May The Joy Of The Holidays Soar All Year Long!.jpg Travel With "Planes" 4.jpg Happy Holidays.jpg Happy Merry 公開day!.jpg|Happy Merry 公開day! (日本語) Travel With "Planes" 5.jpg Teaser/Beta Posters Planes-teaser-poster.png|Teaser Poster Poster-xlarge.jpg Czech.jpg|Czech Poster (Letadla) Screenshots 05.0_075.00_DTS_v002.0051_300dpi.jpg A_pitty_as_seen_in_planes.jpg|Dusty gets ready to be launched Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h21m07s81.png|Some of the Planes promos use Lightning McQueen and Mater to illustrate that Cars and Planes share the same universe. Dusty_Close_Up.jpg El-Chupacabra-Disney-Planes-2.jpg Dusty and Bulldog.png Ripslinger 1.png|"This ought to be rich." Ripslinger 2.png Planes12.png|El Chupacabra and Franz Planes-596.jpg Planes trailer1 hd.jpg Planes-vidcap.jpg Rgb_35-0_230-00_dts_v001-0035_300dpi_10x17.jpg|Dusty on the aircraft carrier 11-0_100-00_dts_v002-0043_300dpi_10x17.jpg|Dusty in the stands 00-5_095-00_dts_v002-0104_300dpi_10x17.jpg|"Tell you what, I'll give you guys a head start!" Ripslinger Planes.jpg 41-0_050-00_dts_v001-0059.jpg|Ishani and Bulldog 13-0_020-00_dts_v003-0264.jpg|Dusty goes over the ocean 10-0_100-00_dts_v001-0001.jpg|Dusty meets Ripslinger 08-3_620-00_dts_v002-0001.jpg|Skipper, Sparky and Chug 07-0_305-00_dts_v001-0001.jpg|Dusty and his friends 01-3_010-00_dts_v001-0075.jpg Jswjkn.jpg|Aircraft carrier crew BrentMustangburgerPlanes.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h02m30s31.png Disney-Planes-Trailer-6-1.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h17m44s58.png|Dusty meets Bulldog Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m09s81.png|Dusty and El Chupacabra Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h25m43s245.png|Ned and Zed Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h20m17s93.png|Rochelle Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h20m20s128.png|El Chupacabra serenades Rochelle Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h04m48s150.png|"You gotta be kidding me." Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m50s22.png|Supercharged Dusty Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h15m13s89.png|Skipper Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m21s191.png|Ripslinger Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h04m37s19.png|El Chupacabra dancing Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h18m31s51.png|Skipper with binoculars Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m37s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h26m46s113.png|"I don't cry, I'm British!" Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m54s217.png|Dusty and Ripslinger face off Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h20m51s176.png|Dusty with Ishani Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h05m22s216.png|El Chupacabra sees Rochelle Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m23s48.png|Dusty soars over the Himalayas Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m35s173.png|Dusty goes through a train tunnel Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m20s226.png|Ripslinger pushes Dusty down onto the desert ground Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h22m23s65.png|Dusty gets caught in a storm Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h25m14s218.png|Dusty crashes underwater Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m29s43.png|Dusty and Ripslinger race Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m35s33.png|Skipper's flashback scene Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m05s40.png|Franz/Von Fliegenhozen Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m16s92.png|Dusty fends off Ripslinger's sidekicks Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h18m10s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m54s102.png safe_image.jpg safe_image-1.jpg safe_image-2.jpg safe_image-3.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m38s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h25m28s103.png|"Actually, it's a really compelling underdog story. It's like Rocky." "It's more like David and Goliath." "Or Old Yeller!" "That's not an underdog story!" "Well, there's a dog in it!" Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h19m38s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m32s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m35s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h16m05s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h22m34s153.png|Ishani's reflection Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h19m49s72.png|The race begins maxresdefault.jpg|"I'm afraid of heights!" planes7.jpg~original.jpeg|"Wow!" Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h22m36s173.png|El Chupacabra Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h05m17s159.png Planes-Pixar_02-580x323.jpg|Dusty gets launched off the aircraft carrier Safe imagejpg.jpg|"Like fresh fertilizer on a field of dying grass." vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h15m10s46.png| Disney-planes-official-uk-trailer.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h05m19s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h23m13s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m24s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h23m36s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h17m41s69.png|Chug, Dusty and Dottie enter the Wings Around the Globe Time Trials Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m20s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h22m54s127.png|Himalayan Train vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h23m29s175.png Timthumb.jpeg|Bravo dodges an explosion vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h03m17s239.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h04m29s193.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m30s119.png|"You think you can beat me?" vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m40s218.png|Dusty barely crashes into the train Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h26m29s201.png|"Oh, man! That's nasty!" Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h26m26s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h26m17s74.png|Ripslinger knocks down the portable toilets Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h25m56s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h23m52s97.png|Aircraft carrier crew Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h17m47s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h17m35s225.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h15m37s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h15m30s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h14m57s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h14m46s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h28m28s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m54s49.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m43s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m29s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m47s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h22m51s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m51s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m46s220.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h19m34s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h19m24s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h17m55s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h10m18s0.png Iioo.PNG Ishani1.PNG Ishani2.PNG Ishani3.PNG Ishani4.PNG Ishani5.PNG vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h21m22s229.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m03s135.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m12s223.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m18s30.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m47s61.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m52s115.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h23m03s220.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h23m07s2.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h23m52s201.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m02s37.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m30s72.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m34s109.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m39s155.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h25m18s33.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h25m30s154.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h25m59s184.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h26m25s196.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h26m37s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m46s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m39s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m34s34.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m25s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m10s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m59s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m57s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m46s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m38s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m22s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m55s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h29m27s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h29m22s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h29m17s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h29m11s181.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m24s153.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m26s189.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m42s88.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m45s122.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m48s152.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m50s173.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h03m09s104.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h03m12s127.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m20s28.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m22s60.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m33s170.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h05m04s226.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h05m09s27.png NavalDusty.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m32s73.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m36s115.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m42s175.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m59s87.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m06s153.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m16s253.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m26s93.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m42s7.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m46s39.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m54s132.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h28m18s118.png Brent_Mustangburger Planes.png vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h05m54s36.png vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h05m59s83.png|Rochelle's appearance in the Australian version vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h06m02s112.png vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h07m00s180.png vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h07m23s156.png vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h07m29s211.png vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h07m37s38.png|"I swish my cape at you!" Disneys-Planes.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h54m49s75.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h54m52s107.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m07s252.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m13s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m47s236.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m41s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m37s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m30s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m24s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m20s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m07s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m41s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m37s49.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m31s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m26s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m21s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m19s118.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h03m38s183.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h03m58s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h21m06s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m36s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m18s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m58s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m50s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m44s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m15s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h05m25s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h05m16s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h04m58s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h04m38s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h04m21s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h04m11s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h34m34s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h34m30s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h34m00s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h32m23s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h31m38s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h31m22s212.png|"For flying out loud!" Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h31m08s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h31m03s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h30m56s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h30m36s251.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-04h48m30s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-00h29m56s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-00h29m51s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-00h29m40s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-00h29m36s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-00h29m08s247.png Russian Rochelle.png|Russian Rochelle Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h17m59s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h51m37s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h51m32s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h50m57s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h50m50s229.png vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h51m34s158.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-04h48m41s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h37m05s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h36m58s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h43m13s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h37m17s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h37m15s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h37m08s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h36m49s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h10m28s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-11h31m52s209.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-11h31m16s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-11h31m56s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-11h31m24s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-11h32m04s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-11h31m22s140.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h17m38s3.png Planes-El-Chupacabra.png 3bf252628b01d244c4ec029cfd0cf736c35dea15.jpg 20130725_planes_rochelle.jpg Ishani_dusty.PNG Ishani_dusty2.PNG Ishani_dusty3.PNG Ishani-face.PNG Dusty in New York City.jpg screenshot_1 Planes.jpg screenshot_2 Planes.jpg screenshot_3 Planes.jpg screenshot_4 Planes.jpg screenshot_5 Planes.jpg Monks1.jpg screenshot_7 Planes.jpg screenshot_8 Planes.jpg Chinawall.jpg screenshot_10 Planes.jpg screenshot_11 Planes.jpg screenshot_12.jpg 14480 560006110722647 518668099 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h27m56s163.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h30m47s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h30m23s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h29m51s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h29m12s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h28m37s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h28m08s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h26m27s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h26m19s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h25m40s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h23m35s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h23m48s138.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h22m53s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h22m36s157.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h22m25s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h22m15s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h21m53s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h21m42s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h21m31s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h21m15s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h25m26s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h25m09s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h24m25s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h24m09s97.png Planes.2013.BDRip.X264-SPARKS.mkv snapshot 01.20.20 -2013.10.30 17.39.28-.png Planes.2013.BDRip.X264-SPARKS.mkv snapshot 01.18.59 -2013.10.30 17.40.32-.png Planes.2013.BDRip.X264-SPARKS.mkv snapshot 01.14.35 -2013.10.30 17.42.59-.png Judge Davis planes.png Judge Davis qualifier.png Screen Shot 2013-10-11 at 9.27.35 PM.png Entering_Lincoln.png At_Lincoln_Airport.png Ned_and_Zed_announcing_Ripslinger.png Ripslinger_in_Lincoln.png Ripslinger_landing_in_Lincoln.png Disney-Planes-Trailer-2-El-Chupacabra-and-Franz.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h29m03s87.png 970341_560006900722568_921257744_n.jpg 581754_560006740722584_2047656918_n.jpg 1150865_560007297389195_205512410_n.jpg 999181_560007557389169_682167969_n.jpg 733837_560007670722491_1509363777_n.jpg 1150386_560007087389216_834388061_n.jpg 526301_560006557389269_408898096_n.jpg maxresdefault Planes 1.jpg maxresdefault Planes 2.jpg maxresdefault Planes 3.jpg maxresdefault Planes 4.jpg maxresdefault Planes 5.jpg maxresdefault Planes 6.jpg maxresdefault Planes 7.jpg Planes Rochelle with El Chu.jpg Planes Australian Rochelle with El Chu.jpg disney-planes-rochelle2-630x354.jpg planes-dusty-disney-hd-photos.jpeg disney-planes-cool-background.jpg planes-dusty-meets-el-chupacabra.jpg 517866584_3_660_410.jpg -678387(81-.jpg Italian_Rochelle.jpg Planes_el-chupacabra_sakura.jpg Onesecondthought.jpg 8978729.jpg Judge DavisPlanes.png Cap074.png Bulldog Cries.jpg Chug cries.jpg Ripslinger cries.jpg El Chupacabra cries.jpg HarlandwithTripp.png Tumblr_mxnjlo8ghe1qh8y8to4_1280.png Tumblr mxnjlo8ghe1qh8y8to2 1280.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to4 1280.png tumblr_mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to1_1280.png tumblr_mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to3_1280.png tumblr_mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to2_1280.png Tumblr mxnjlo8ghe1qh8y8to3 1280.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to6 1280.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to7 1280.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to5 1280.png Brent 2.png Roper&pitty.png Roper&rip.png SkipperHanger.png|The Skipper in his hanger. DustyStormPic.png DamagedDusty.png TractorsPlanes.png Brazilian Rochelle.png USSFly.png 11_0_370_00_DTS_v002_0026.jpg Proxy.jpg Tumblr_mz9n9w2yOn1sjusgmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mz7xlinyQQ1sjusgmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mz7xvjYXS91sjusgmo1_1280.jpg|Dusty helps Bulldog Tumblr mwyym9r3pv1scuey8o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mzd6wxmq3Q1sjusgmo4 1280.jpg Planes plane15 (500x281).jpg Tumblr mwyym9r3pv1scuey8o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mwyym9r3pv1scuey8o3 1280.jpg Tumblr mwzldeXOiG1t49iu9o1 1280.png Tumblr mzd6wxmq3Q1sjusgmo2 1280.jpg Disney-planes-pictures-10.jpg Tumblr_n1ij17qeEg1re0hgho9_500.jpg Tumblr n1ij17qeEg1re0hgho5 500.jpg Rice_pittie_frame.jpg 9105_2.jpg 9105_5.jpg IMG 1929.png IMG 1916.png IMG 1926.jpg IMG_3791.png 1798217_1466248056926641_1200950122_n.jpg Skipper with Chug and Dottie.jpeg Tumblr n4112o61EK1re0hgho4 1280.jpg Tumblr n4112o61EK1re0hgho3 1280.jpg Tumblr n4112o61EK1re0hgho2 1280.jpg Tumblr n4112o61EK1re0hgho1 1280.jpg 10152483 542492465865514 1149127701 n.jpg 1531544 1404553796475302 1665697606 n.jpg Tumblr n4112o61EK1re0hgho5 1280.jpg Tumblr n4112o61EK1re0hgho6 1280.jpg Tumblr n4112o61EK1re0hgho8 1280.jpg Character Images 128434c03d_pla_dusty_rolloutimage_v4-0_simp.jpg 581408 502178953172030 2127271546 n.jpg Planes_skipper_rollout_final.jpg Pla_ripslinger_rolloutimage_v2-0simp.jpg Pla_elchu_rolloutimage_v4-0simp.jpg Pla_rochelle_rolloutimage_v3-0simp.jpg 128434c05d_pla_bulldog_rolloutimage_v4-0_simp.jpg 128434c02d_pla_ishani_rolloutimage_v2-0_simp.jpg Planes_nedzed_rollout_final.jpg 128434c06b_pla_leadbottom_rolloutimage_v6-0_simp.jpg Planes_dottie_rollout_final.jpg Planes chug rollout final.jpg 128434c04c pla bravoecho rolloutimage d v4-0 simp.jpg Planes_roper_rollout_final.jpg Planes_colincowling_rollout_final.jpg International Character Images Planes Australian Rochelle.png|Australian Rochelle Planes fred testot leila bekhti et mellisa theuriau seront les voix francaises 07-9dd33.jpg|French Rochelle PLA Sakura pose.jpg|Sakura - Japanese Rochelle (サクラ) BE1zzgYCUAEuKy3.jpg|Lofty Crofty Miguel16.jpg|Miguel Russian Dusty (Дасти).jpg|Dusty (Дасти) El Chupacabra (Эль Чупакабра) .jpg|El Chupacabra (Эль Чупакабра) Ripslinger (Рипслингер).jpg|Ripslinger (Рипслингер) Skipper (Шкипер).jpg|Skipper (Шкипер) Ishani (Ишани).jpg|Ishani (Ишани) Bulldog (Бульдог) .jpg|Bulldog (Бульдог) Tanya - Russian Rochelle (Таня).jpg|Tanya - Russian Rochelle (Таня) Korean 더스티 (Dusty).jpg|#1 : 용감한 (勇敢한) "더스티" 도티 (Dottie).jpg|#2 : 귀요미 (貴料미) "도티" 척 (Chung).jpg|#3 : 상남자 (商남者) "척" 스키퍼 (Skipper).jpg|#4 : 비행선생님 (飛行先生님) "스키퍼" 립슬링어 (Ripslinger).jpg|#5 : 세계 챔피언 (世界 챔피언) "립슬링어" 네드와 제드 (Ned & Zed).jpg|#6 : 허풍쟁이 쌍둥이 (虛風箏異 雙㪳異) "네드와 제드" 엘 추파카브라 (El Chupacabra) .jpg|#7 : 뚱뚱보 비행기 (뚱뚱補 飛行機) "엘 추파카브라" 로쉘 (Rochelle).jpg|#8 : 터프겉 "로쉘" 불독 (Bulldog) .jpg|#9 : 잰틀맨 (영어 - Gentlemen) "불독" 이샤니 (Ishani).jpg|#10 : 여신 (女神) "이샤니" Drawings IMG_3742.png IMG_3743.png IMG_3744.png IMG_3745.png IMG_3746.png IMG_3747.png IMG_3748.png IMG_3749.png IMG_3750.png IMG_3751.png IMG_3752.png IMG_3753.png IMG_3754.png Lithographs PC150274.jpg|Lithograph case cover PC150278.jpg|The inside of the lithograph holder PC150282.jpg|Dusty's lithograph shot PC150283.jpg|Dusty flying to Propwash lithograph PC150284.jpg|El Chu's lithograph shot PC150287.jpg|Rip, Ned and Zed's Lithograph shot Storyboards Planes Storyboard - Robb Pratt.png Planes Storyboard - Robb Pratt - 2.png planes1storyboard1.png planes1storyboard2.png planes1storyboard3.png planes1storyboard4.png planes1storyboard5.png 20130623185720 Page 09.jpg 20130623185720 Page 08.jpg 20130623185720 Page 07.jpg 20130623185720 Page 06.jpg 20130623185720 Page 05.jpg 20130623185720 Page 04.jpg 20130623185720 Page 03.jpg Planes1StoryBoards05.jpg Planes1StoryBoards04.jpg Planes1StoryBoards03.jpg Planes1StoryBoards02.jpg Planes1StoryBoards01.jpg Concept Art nyc_statueofpitty.jpg sreyap_vd_v003_adnotes003.jpg sreyhi_vd_v002_adnotes.jpg sohall_vd_v001.jpg terminal_001.jpg sgmahl_vd_v003_adnotes.jpg shimmn_vd_v001_vista.jpg stibms_vd_v003_adnotes.jpg china-airport_vd.jpg spvaap_vd_v003_mainhangar.jpg Videos Trailers Disney's Planes - Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer Disney's Planes - Trailer 2|Trailer 2 Disney's Planes New Official Trailer Disney HD|UK trailer Disney's Planes Takes Flight|Take Flight Disney's Planes - American Airlines Exclusive Trailer|American Airlines Exclusive Trailer Disney's Planes - On Blu-ray Combo Pack and Digital HD Nov 19!|Blu-ray/DVD and Digital HD trailer TV Spots/Commercials "Something's Different About American" featuring Disney's Planes|"Something's Different About American" commercial Disney Planes, in a Target near you!|Target commercial Disney's Planes - In Theatres in 3D August 9|TV Spot 1 Disney's Planes - In Theatres in 3D August 9-0|TV Spot 2 Disney's Planes - In Theatres in 3D August 9!-0|TV Spot 3 Disney's Planes - "Meet The Racers"|Meet the Racers Disney's Planes Presents Dusty's DREAM of Racing!! - Official Video Disney's Planes Presents Dos And Don'ts Of Flying - Official Video Disney's Planes Official Promo 1 - Disney India Disney's Planes Official Promo 2 In Cinemas August 23rd, 2013 Disney India Disney's Planes Official Promo 3 In Cinemas August 23rd, 2013 Disney India Disney's Planes Presents The Good, The Bad And The Dusty!! - Disney India (Official) Disney's Planes Official Promo 5 In Cinemas August 23rd, 2013 Disney India Clips Disney's Planes - Sneak Peek|Sneak Peek Disney's Planes Extended Sneak Peek|Extended Sneak Peek File:Planes - Dusty Meets El Chupacabra Clip|El Chupacabra Clip File:Planes - Bulldog Shamed Clip|Bulldog Shamed File:Disney's Planes "El Chupacabra Meets Rochelle" Clip|El Chu meets Rochelle File:Planes (2013) - Dottie's Warning HD|Dottie's Warning File:Planes - Dusty Flies To The Taj Mahal|Dusty and Ishani fly to the Taj Mahal "Planes" Movie Clip Disneytoon's 3D Animated "Planes" Exclusive "Planes" Clips Planes clip - Disney - Rochelle meets El Chu Jessica Marais Only at the Movies September HD|El Chupacabra Meets Rochelle clip (Australian version) Colin Cowherd and Brent Musburger cast in Disney's "Planes"|Brent Mustangburger and Colin Cowling's Introduction clip (US version) File:Planes Bonus Clip 8 - "Family Flying"|"Family Flying" File:Planes Bonus Clip 7 - "Places Research"|"Places Research" "Takeoff Tuesday" Character clips Disney's Planes - Meet Dusty|Meet Dusty Disney's Planes - Meet El Chupacabra|Meet El Chupacabra Meet Ishani - Disney's Planes|Meet Ishani Meet Ripslinger - Disney's Planes|Meet Ripslinger International Planes Official Trailer 3 (2013) - Dane Cook Disney Animated Movie HD|Australian Trailer Disney's Planes Teri Hatcher attends OFFICIAL Special Screening Disney HD|Teri Hatcher attends OFFICIAL Special Screening Disney's Planes Trailer - Out on Blu-ray 3D and DVD 2 December Official HD|UK DVD and Blu-ray trailer (US version of the Australian trailer) Category:Galleries Category:Planes